The Ledbury
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en retard qu'il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Elle avait très bien pu oublier l'heure, ou être trop longue à se préparer...


Merci à Very Bad Blagues !

* * *

><p>James regarda pour la quinzième fois sa montre et avala une gorgée de son verre de vin pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en retard qu'il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Elle avait très bien pu oublier l'heure, ou être trop longue à se préparer... Mais Lily avait toujours été d'une ponctualité exemplaire et le jeune homme commençait à paniquer intérieurement. James réajusta sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et vérifia l'entrée du luxueux restaurant. Mais aucune trace de sa petite-amie. Bon, ce n'était qu'après tout qu'une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Il y avait peut-être des embouteillages.<p>

Il soupira et fini son verre, y noyant son regard. Évidemment, cela devait arriver juste aujourd'hui ! Un serveur s'approcha de lui, une moue compatissante sur le visage.

_ Un autre verre, monsieur ?

_ Non, merci, je... Je vais continuer à attendre, répondis James en consultant à nouveau sa montre.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'éloigna, se demandant sans doute pourquoi il s'obstinait à ne pas admettre qu'on lui avait posé un lapin.

Mais finalement, elle arriva. Elle était tout simplement splendide. James ne pût détacher ses yeux d'elle tandis qu'un immense soulagement l'envahissait.

Lily Evans lui sourit et s'assit à la petite table éclairée par des bougies, un air contrit sur son visage légèrement maquillé.

_ Oh, James, je suis désolée du retard... s'excusa-t-elle en le couvant de ses extraordinaires yeux verts.

Le jeune homme sourit en retour avec une moue désinvolte, passant sous silence les trois verres qu'il avait bu en attendant son arrivée.

_ Pas de problèmes. Tu es magnifique...

Elle rougit délicieusement en baissant les yeux, et James ne pût s'empêcher de fondre d'attendrissement. Lily avait relevé ses cheveux roux en un savant chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches. Sa peau pâle était éclairée par la clarté des bougies et sa robe noire lui allait comme un gant. « J'ai vraiment la plus jolie petite-amie du monde » pensa-t-il avec orgueil.

_ Je ne savais pas quoi mettre et je suis restée une demi-heure devant mon miroir, s'expliqua-t-elle avec un rire joyeux.

_ Et avec quel résultat, lui fit-il remarquer en la dévorant des yeux.

Le joli sourire de Lily se perdit lors de l'arrivée du serveur qui prit rapidement leur commande. Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti, la jeune fille parcourut le restaurant chic des yeux.

_ _The Ledbury_, hein ? Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Dit-elle avec amusement, observant les banquettes en cuir et le lourd lustre pendu au plafond.

_ Tu n'aurais pas eu ta place dans n'importe quel boui-boui de Londres.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. James avança sa main et la posa sur celle de sa petite-amie, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens en souriant, les nombreux bracelets à son poignet fin tintant contre l'argenterie des couverts.

_ Lily, je...

Mais le serveur revînt avec leurs plats et ils ramenèrent immédiatement leurs mains vers eux, gênés. James se surpris à maudire la rapidité de la cuisine mais sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à la vue de l'assiette de la jeune fille. Lily lui offrit un sourire et commença à manger.

Inspirant, le jeune homme regarda avec une anxiété grandissante la fourchette qu'elle apportait à sa bouche, ses mains crispées sur le pantalon légèrement trop grand que lui avait prêté Sirius pour l'occasion.

Lily avala et fronça les sourcils, avant de s'empourprer soudainement. Elle commença à tousser en lâchant ses couverts, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme blêmit au quart de tour. Ça n'était pas du tout censé se passer ainsi !

_ Merde, la bague ! S'exclama James en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise pour lui taper dans le dos. Recrache, Lily !

Finalement, la jeune fille réussit à décoincer l'objet de sa gorge et le tînt entre ses doigts, médusée. Son petit-ami leva les yeux vers elle, penaud. Il avait tellement voulu que ce soit parfait ! Une demande en mariage romantique comme Lily en rêvait. Satané bague et satané Merlin qui s'acharnait sur son sort. Alors, décidé à ne pas abandonner la partie, James tenta un sourire.

_ Euh... Tu veux bien m'épouser ?


End file.
